Paramount Television Studios/Summary
This page is for the current incarnation of Paramount Television. For the previous incarnations, see Paramount Television (CBS). Background On March 4, 2013, Viacom president/CEO Philippe Dauman announced the relaunch of Paramount Television, adapting movies from their library into TV shows as its sole purpose. The TV shows that have been recently announced are Bettyville, School of Rock, Galaxy Quest, Minority Report, a live Grease musical, an adaptation of the memoir Bettyville, Smoke Gets in Your Eyes, and a prequel to Shutter Island named Ashecliffe, the latter in association with HBO. 1st Logo (January 8-July 14, 2012) D69d3c02fc23afb4f64a985c4685e98b.jpg Logo: Technically just an in-credit logo. We see the Paramount Pictures print logo with the Viacom byline in the "Wigga Wigga" font with "In association with" above the logo. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The closing theme of the program. Availability: Ultra rare. Seen only for the short-lived series The Firm. Editor's Note: Not the triumphant return to TV viewers had expected at the time. The fact is that the wrong print logo was used made matters even worse. 2nd Logo (September 21, 2015- ) Paramount Television (2015).png Paramount Television (2016).png Paramount_Television_(2018)_(Maniac).png Paramount_Television_(2016)_(2_1)_2.png Paramount_Television_(2018)_(Hill_House).png Paramount_Television_(2017).png Nicknames: "2010s Mountain", "Ultra Majestic Mountain III" Logo: On the background of the current Paramount logo, we see the mountain already in the distance. Then, 22 stars encircle the mountain. At the same time, one by one, the words "Paramount Television" zoom out to the top of the mountain. The 2005 Viacom byline fades in. Trivia: The logo seems to be a throwback to the 1968 Paramount Television "Rising Circle" logo, such as the placement of "Television" to "Paramount" and both being above the peak of the mountain. Variants: *Nearly a month after Minority Report premiered, starting with episode 4, the animation is slowed down. *A still version appears on Vinyl. *On School of Rock, the logo is on the bottom-left corner of the screen, and is silent like other logos in Nickelodeon shows as the network only uses split-screen credits today. This only appears on original airings, otherwise if you were to view it online, this would not be the case. *One airing of Grease Live! showed the first couple seconds of the logo before cutting it off early due to time. *Starting with later episodes of Vinyl, the logo was updated considerably. As with before the logo is still. A fully animated version didn't debut until Berlin Station premiered. Compared to the other versions, the animation is smoother, the stars are at an angle at first but tilt to position and the text has better animation (and also shines) and both the text and stars are a brownish color. *A new variant was introduced in 2017 where it's just a still image of the theatrical logo. FX/SFX: Like its movie counterpart, it has nice CGI... Cheesy Factor: ...however, the formation of the logo seems to be rather choppy. Also, the stars and text are very off-center, the mountain seems to be a flat 2D image as opposed to its movie counterpart, and it's weird that they used the 1975 Paramount theme instead of the current one; why couldn't they alter the current Paramount theme? It all seems to be created and rushed in a short amount of time. The theme and duration of the logo were eventually fixed, which means the first version might be a prototype. Music/Sounds: *September 21, 2015: The last 5 notes of the 1975 "Paramount on Parade" fanfare. *September 28-November 30, 2015: The last bit of the current Paramount Pictures fanfare. *January 31, 2016: A longer, more majestic arrangement of the fanfare. Heard on Grease Live!. *March 12, 2016: The last 6 notes of the "Paramount on Parade" fanfare. Heard on School of Rock. *October 16, 2016: A re-orchestrated version of the Grease Live! fanfare. Heard on Berlin Station. *2017-: Another re-orchestrated version of the Grease Live! fanfare. *On Shooter, while the closing theme to the show plays on the combo, by the time the Paramount logo shows up the music would fade out, thus making the logo silent. Availability: Common. First seen on Minority Report, and later appears on the HBO series Vinyl, and the Nickelodeon series School of Rock. Also appears on Grease Live!, Berlin Station, and the Shooter ''TV series. The logo suprislngy appeared at the end of a November 4, 2017 TeenNick (NickSplat) airing of ''Hey Arnold!: The Movie. Editor's Note: Although the reminiscent qualities of the logo may surprise some people, this is a noble effort to bring the Paramount name back to television. Category:Viacom Category:National Amusements, Inc. Category:Closing Logos Group Wikia